


The Fallout of Anxiety

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Crack, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrities, Gay, M/M, answer to an ask by Ultraviollett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: What happened after Anxiety's big reveal.





	The Fallout of Anxiety

The fallout of Virgil’s reveal as Anxiety was… interesting, to say the least. Everyone already knew who Virgil Royal-Sanders was, being married to an A-list actor and all that. Before his reveal, very few people had a problem with him, and those who did only thought so because they thought that he didn’t do anything of his own; that he was just living off of his husband’s fame.

The first place that exploded was Tumblr. More specifically, Anxiety’s Tumblr. You see, Anxiety ran his own Tumblr page where he gave small details about his upcoming works and _ occasionally  _ answered questions about himself. Looking back on it, the hints were all there from the beginning.

Anxiety had mentioned that he was getting married around the same time Roman had announced their engagement. When asked about his spouse, he answered that it was his highschool sweetheart. Gender? Male. Thoughts about him? Dorky, passionate, romantic, and dramatic yet surprisingly endearing. Honestly, maybe they should’ve seen it sooner.

After Tumblr, every other social media platform people could think of exploded. Reddit, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat,  _ everywhere  _ you could find news about the newly-revealed Anxiety. Most of it was actually screenshots of different Tumblr posts made by Anxiety and the corresponding posts made by Roman on his Twitter. Everyone and their mothers were wondering how they didn’t see it sooner.

The fans on both sides took it well, all things considered. Readers of Anxiety’s works went and saw some of the movies Roman starred in, and Roman’s fans decided to pick up some of Anxiety’s best-sellers. The box-offices, movie theaters, libraries, and bookstores were really busy for the following weeks. 

And, of course, the shippers. Oh, so many shippers. Many,  _ many _ ,  ** _many _ ** fan pages were made dedicated to shipping (as they dubbed it) “Prinxiety”. Posts from all over social media were dragged together for many a shipping collages. At one point, the Internet began referring to the two as the “gay power-couple of the century”. Which then spouted a shipping war between the “Prinxiety” shippers and the “Logicality” shippers (people who shipped Logan and Patton) over who was  _ truly  _ the “gay power-couple of the century”. At one point, the people who shipped “Dumpster-Fire” (Desmond and Remus) joined in for the lols. 

The shipping war calmed down over time, but some still have scars from the carnage.

When all 3 parties were asked about their thoughts on the war, here are their responses:

Logan: “Ah, a ‘shipping war’? I’m guessing this is another slang word I’ve yet to learn. Excuse me, I have to go make a flash-card.”

Patton: “Oh no! Don’t fight kiddos! Especially not over whatever a ship is! Say, what is a ship? Should I Google it or...?”

Virgil: he just smirked. A knowing smirk, as though he had insight on something we didn’t.

Roman: “War you say?! Then I shall fight in it! Virgil, my dark and stormy knight, do you know where I left my sword?!”

Desmond: he just hissed and stuck out his tongue. Danger Noodle did the same from where he was perched across Desmond’s shoulders.

Remus: “War?! Where?! I wanna set something on  _ fire _ ! Snakey, darling, where are my matches?!”

Now, you may be wondering, what about the journalists? They must’ve been camping around the couple for more information, surely. To that I say, yes, yes were they were. But what the media didn’t account for, was Logan. Logan, being a journalist  _ and  _ having basically all the information on the story of “Prinxiety” (their development throughout the years and all that), wrote not 1, not 5, but  _ 10  _ articles covering all there was to know about “Prinxiety”; all 10 articles released just an hour after the reveal itself. Thanks to the articles, no one online had any questions that they needed answered, so no media pestered the couple after the reveal.

To summarize, the fallout of Anxiety was chaotic, but not as chaotic as was expected.


End file.
